


Lockig

by thots_tochter



Series: Zwischen München und Berlin... liegt Stuttgart - 120x Tatort [3]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: Berlin
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Die Unmöglichkeit sich den Tod vorzustellen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tatort Berlin
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Wenn die Galeristin lockt...





	Lockig

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Klara_Blum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klara_Blum/gifts).



> **Beta:** Der Dank gebührt failte_aoife und jolly_rotten.  
>  **Widmung:** Für failte_aoife, der vor so langer Zeit schon eine Berlin-Fic versprochen hatte.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Spoiler:** _„Die Unmöglichkeit, sich den Tod vorzustellen“_  
>  **Prompt:** [120er](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/1356.html): #062 Djinn
> 
> Ich habe ja immer gedacht, _„Todesbrücke“_ ist die Slash-Gold-Folge der Berliner, aber nachdem ich _„Die Unmöglichkeit, sich den Tod vorzustellen“_ , gesehen hatte, musste ich das dann doch revidieren. Ich liebe diese Folge. Felix ist so unglaublich niedlich, wie er flirtet, und vor allem, wie er Tills Launen so geduldig, ohne großes Aufhebens ganz selbstverständlich aushält. Das muss einfach Liebe sein. Und Till ist so herrlich eifersüchtig auf diese Galeristin. Nachdem ich diesen Tatort geguckt hatte entspann sich plötzlich ein ganzer Reigen an Geschichten ausgehend von der Szene in der Felix den Buchstaben-Code knackt, in meinem slash-verseuchten Hirn. Vor allem, weil diese Szene für die Krimihandlung mal wieder von eher marginaler Bedeutung war und eigentlich doch nur dazu diente, dass Till eifersüchtig sein durfte. Ob die Serie noch was wird, weiß ich gerade nicht, aber ich fange dann einfach mal mit dem ersten kleinen Teil an…
> 
> Ach ja, das ist wieder ein Reupload einer alten Geschichte. Ganz spontan, weil ich heute früh gesehen habe, dass mein 120er-Projekt heute auf den Tag acht Jahre alt ist. Der Text müsste auch so ungefähr acht Jahre alt sein, weil ich ihn ziemlich schnell im Anschluss an die Ausstrahlung von _"Die Unmöglichkeit, sich den Tod vorzustellen"_ geschrieben habe.

# „Lockig“

 

_„Ja, und nun?“_

_„Ähem… ja, jetzt würde ich gern nochmal Oona von Wilm sprechen… Ganz kurz.“_

Ich lege Stift und Zettel aus der Hand. Meine Antwort kommt mir selbst schon wieder unsinnig vor. Was soll das bringen? Das Rätsel ist gelöst. Aber deine Reaktion macht es plötzlich wieder reizvoll.

_„Das dacht’ ich mir… Ich komm‘ mit.“_

So schnell habe ich dich selten aufspringen sehen. Du schwingst die Beine vom Schreibtisch, erhebst dich, greifst deine Jacke.

_„Musst du nicht.“_

_„Doch, doch.“_

Du hast deine Jacke bald schneller an als ich. Die Idee, mich allein in die Galerie, zu der Galeristen fahren zu lassen, scheint dir gar nicht zu gefallen. Ein warmes Gefühl breitet sich in meinem Magen aus und ich habe Mühe, meinen desinteressierten Gesichtsausdruck zu wahren.

_„Die ist wohl hübsch, was?“_

Lutz’ Frage lenkt dich ab. Zum Glück. Lange hätte ich deinem argwöhnischen Blick nicht mehr standgehalten, ohne zu grinsen.

_„Naja, lockig halt, ne.“_

Deine Antwort und die Geste, die du dazu machst, sind ein wenig despektierlich. Eifersucht, ganz eindeutig. Die Wärme steigert sich zu einem Kribbeln.

_„Naja, sie lockt mich halt.“_

Ich kann’s nicht lassen, dich ein wenig zu provozieren. Der Besuch in der Galerie verspricht interessant zu werden.

 

_* * *_

 

_„Ja, und nun?“_

_„Ähem… Ja, jetzt würde ich gern nochmal Oona von Wilm sprechen… Ganz kurz.“_

Du wirkst abwesend, deine Antwort ist völlig unsinnig. Was willst du jetzt noch von der Galeristin? Plötzlich fällt mir deine kryptische Antwort wegen gestern Abend wieder ein und ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich etwas ganz Entscheidendes verpasst habe.

_„Das dacht’ ich mir… Ich komm‘ mit.“_

Ich reagiere schnell, fast ein bisschen zu schnell. Ich kann nicht sagen warum, aber die Idee, dich jetzt allein in die Galerie fahren zu lassen, behagt mir überhaupt nicht.

_„Musst du nicht.“_

_„Doch, doch.“_

Dein Gesicht spricht Bände. Ich sehe, wie es hinter deiner Stirn arbeitet. Du suchst einen Grund, mich nicht mitnehmen zu müssen. Ich spüre einen schmerzhaften Stich in der Brust. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich es Eifersucht nennen.

_„Die ist wohl hübsch, was?“_

Webers Frage lenkt mich für einen Moment ab und ich kann nicht anders, als einen ironischen Kommentar über ihre Haare zu machen.

_„Naja, lockig halt, ne.“_

Sofort nimmst du denn Ball auf, bestätigst, was ich schon vermutet hatte. Ungewohnt offen für deine Verhältnisse.

_„Naja, sie lockt mich halt.“_

Ich wusste es. Der Besuch in der Galerie wird furchtbar werden. 

 

*** FIN ***


End file.
